


how is it possible to fall from heaven when you're clearly from hell?

by momothesweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Universe Alteration, a short little thing if you're feeling sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa gets stuck in a tree and Iwaizumi has to help him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how is it possible to fall from heaven when you're clearly from hell?

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be the "i climbed this tree for a dare but now i’m stuck can you help me down or get a ladder i’m scared of heights and also im on probation" AU but I forgot the probation part lmao  
> ...and this isn't really an alternate universe ._.
> 
> But anyway. Enjoy a short, sfw fluffy sudden sort-of realization nonsense from the iwaois

Iwaizumi walks home at a leisurely pace, carrying the various items his mother told him to bring home from the grocery store. The walk home is a nice one - he passes through the park that leads up to his house on the other side. There’s a fountain with angels spitting out water, kids playing in the sandbox and on the swings, Oikawa clinging onto dear life atop a tree…

He stops in his tracks and looks up at the setter, his face pale and sweaty. Iwaizumi groans, “I don’t even know if I want to ask what you’re doing up there.”

Oikawa attempts a smirk in his direction, only to relax his grip slightly on the trunk and go back to digging his nails into the bark in a millisecond. “I was dared by those kids over there!”

Iwaizumi turns around to find the children in the sandbox snickering up at Oikawa, pointing at him in the tree. He almost laughs at the situation that he thought might have happened - Oikawa casually walking down the park and perhaps running into the kids, doing that weird hairflip he does and saying that he’s an incredible setter and the kids have no idea what he’s talking about-

“Iwa-chaaaan!”

His thoughts are interrupted by the whine, and he curls his lip as he looks up at him again. “You want me to get you down?”

He pouts. “Pleeeeease?”

“You’ll either have to climb down or jump,” Iwaizumi says. “I can’t just come and get you.”

“Catch me!”

His brows furrow. “What?”

“Catch meeee!”

He wants to slap him even more at the rate he’s dragging out his words. Can he go a conversation without whining? Although, he is stuck in a tree…

Iwaizumi continues to look up at him incredulously. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Think of it as a trust exercise!” he says. “I trust that you can catch me!”

“You’re kidding me, Shittykawa.”

He whines louder, loud enough for the kids to hear and continue laughing at him. “Iwa-chaaaan~”

“Alright fine!” Iwaizumi tosses the plastic bag of groceries to the root of the tree, and sidesteps a few times as to where he thinks Oikawa will fall. This is a terrible idea, he thinks. He’s brilliant on the court...and yet he’s a complete idiot everywhere else.

He holds his arms out, not quite bracing himself if Oikawa actually lands on him. “Okay. Whenever you’re ready.”

“Should I count to three?”

“Whatever.”

“Okay! One...two...three!”

Iwaizumi waits for him to drop and feel the impact, but nothing happens.

“What the hell are you waiting for?”

“I’m scared!”

The kids continue to laugh in the background, and Iwaizumi finally turns around to shush them. “Didn’t your parents teach you kids not to be mean?”

They fall silent. Iwaizumi turns back to Oikawa, who seems to be slipping down the trunk. He hears Oikawa whimper and he rolls his eyes. A very small part of him regrets the gesture..

“I’ll catch you, Tooru,” he says, the tone of his voice still laced with indifference. “I promise.”

Oikawa suddenly beams, the smile on his face almost too much for Iwaizumi to handle in one setting. “That’s so sweet of you, Iwa-chan!”

“Just hurry up and fall already.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll count to three again.”

Iwaizumi braces himself this time around.

“One, two, three—”

He practically lunges off the tree and would have missed Iwaizumi by a few feet had he not quickly jumped to his anticipated landing spot. Oikawa’s abdomen hits his face and he tumbles to the grass, Iwaizumi’s torso used as a cushion for his knees and his hands trying to find his shoulders. Oikawa buries his face into Iwaizumi’s neck once he hits the ground.

“You caught me~”

“Ugh.” He attempts to breathe, and he pushes Oikawa up by the shoulders.

As he catches his breath, he holds him there, looking up at Oikawa closely for the first time outside of practice and huddles during matches. It’s a moment when he isn’t giving polite orders on the court or serving a fast one towards one of the first years or attempting to flirt with him in the locker room. There’s something in his eyes that exhibit a vulnerability he’d never seen before. Perhaps it’s because he just fell out of a tree, but perhaps it’s also because there’s more to Tooru than volleyball and being a massive pain in his ass.

Before he can think more and blush way more obviously for Oikawa to make fun of it, he pushes him off and takes a deep breath, his stomach free from the weight of Oikawa’s knees. He closes his eyes and turns his head to the side, then once again meets Tooru’s eyes, innocent and brown and with a gaze that he probably wouldn’t mind staring at if he isn’t being so obnoxious.

“Iwa-chaaan, are you dead?” Oikawa asks, nudging his shoulder.

“No, what the hell? I’m not dead.” He smacks his hand off his shoulder and sits up. “God, why do I always have to put up with your shit?”

“Because you looooove me?”

He could have smacked him into oblivion right then and there. He could have thrown him in the sandbox and tell the kids to bury him. He could have just gotten up and left him there.

But he simply doesn’t respond. And he doesn’t know why.

“Wait,” Oikawa says, eyes widening,  “do you?”

“Whatever,” Iwaizumi says, standing up and picking up his groceries. He turns to him, trying not to at least half-smile at him. “Are you hurt?”

Oikawa shakes his head, stands up and brushes off any dirt and leaves from the fall. He flashes that smile again and Iwaizumi just turns and starts for the direction of his house. Oikawa quickly follows. They don’t say very much- anything at all, really, as they walk, and Iwaizumi knows, just _knows_ that when they get to the edge of the park, Oikawa will ask he if can come over to have dinner with him and his family.

And, for whatever reason, he’ll say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Caaaaatch me, I've fallen for you ~
> 
> [Find me on tumblr.](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com)  
> This was originally a part of my "AU a Day" project where I wrote every day in July (LOL) so. Yee.
> 
> Comments, kudos, chocolate and suggestions are always accepted ^^


End file.
